fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassins/Script
Opening Narration "Not long after the War of Shadows ended... With Medeus's destruction, peace seemed to return to the world. However, the dark forces defeated by Prince Marth have begun to secretly act in the shadows..." Opening Dialogue * Katarina: '...The "Soothsires"... The vicious bandits, once feared as the Samsooth Mountains. Apparently, most of them were vanquished by Prince Marth in the War of Shadows. However, we have reports that the survivors have set up a hideout in this forest and are expanding their influence. They've been caught raiding villages, kidnapping women and children. They're just as evil as before. * 'Clarisse: Sigh... It's not like I care what they get up to. Lady Eremiah's order was to kill every last one of them, right? * Katarina: Yes. Every last one. The Soothsires have committed far too many crimes. If we kill them, nobody will have to suffer by their hands again... * Clarisse: Why should we care though? It's only natural that the weak should suffer. * Katarina: ...Roro, are you going to help us? * Roro: Wee hee hee. If Eine and Klein are fighting, then I'm fighting too. * Roro: Me too. * Roro: Me too, too. * Katarina: Alright. Then, let the operation begin. * Clarisse: Wait, I'm not letting you take the lead. Eine, Roro, let's go. We must fulfill Lady Eremiah's order! Battle Begins End of Turn 1 (Athena arrives) * Athena: So this is the hideout of the bad men who kidnapped the vee vuns. Ve vill not forgive selfish creatures who make people suffer. Ve vill rescue the vee vuns. It's vat any voman vould do. End of Turn after Reinforcements arrive (Eremiah and Gharnef's spirit arrives) * Eremiah: 'Work hard, my children... * 'Gharnef: '''Heh heh heh... How is it going, Eremiah? Are those puppets working hard? * '''Eremiah: Yes, Master Gharnef. * Gharnef: '''Good... I think I'll watch as well. Heh heh heh... Conversations Katarina and Clarisse * '''Katarina: Clarisse, are you safe? * Clarisse: Of course I am. You can be so annoying sometimes. Why do you always dangle after me? * Katarina: That's because... I'm your big sister. * Clarisse: That crap again? You're really bugging me. Don't say that crap again, not until you've killed much more people than me. * Katarina: Oh Clarisse... Athena and Katarina * Katarina: You are...? * Athena: Athena. Ve are Athena. Ve came to save the vee vuns. * Katarina: Athena... you say? The myrmidon who fought alongside Prince Marth in the previous war...? * Athena: Vat? Have ve met before? * Katarina: Oh no, this is the first time. Miss Athena, you should stand back rather than force yourself. We can handle the rest. Clarisse and Athena * Clarisse: What the hell's with you? Why have you come here? * Athena: Ve came to save the vee vuns. You too? * Clarisse: '...Oh well. I suppose you could put it that way. Explaining it properly would be a pain. * '''Athena: '''Very vell. Then, count this voman on your side. * '''Clarisse: '''Sigh. ...I think it'd be easier if we just killed her... Oh who cares. As long as you don't get in the way, you can do whatever pleases you. Battle Quotes Katarina Clarisse Roro Athena Eremiah Gharnef Closing Dialogue * '''Katarina: '''Clarisse, we've annihilated the enemy. There might be prisoners. Let's search inside. * '''Clarisse: '''Do we have to? What a pain. Hm? What's this? These are rather expensive-looking paintings... * '''Katarina: '''It seems that stolen artworks are stored here; jewelry, paintings, furniture... * '''Klenie: '''Sigh... ..... * '''Katarina: '''Clarisse? * '''Clarisse: '...You go ahead. * 'Katarina: '...Alright. (With Gharnef and Eremiah) * 'Gharnef: '''Heh heh heh... A perfect result, I'd say. Eremiah. You've raised your children well. I'm sure they will be of use. They're worthy of being my dearest pawns. * '''Eremiah: '''Your praise is too much, Master Gharnef. * '''Gharnef: '''However... One of the puppets has an interesting connection with the Soothsire subjugation. That girl... doesn't know, does she? Her origins... Why she lost her parents... Or who pulled the strings behind it all... * '''Eremiah: '''Indeed. She knows nothing. * '''Gharnef: '''Heh heh heh... Poor little puppet... ''(Back to Katarina and Clarisse) * 'Katarina: '''Clarisse, we've located the captives. * '''Clarisse: '..... * 'Katarina: '''Clarisse...? What's wrong, you've been acting odd. * '''Clarisse: '...... ...I've... seen... this painting... A long time ago... * 'Katarina: '''Huh...? * '''Clarisse: '''A big warm room... Soft carpet... A family portrait... The two of them smiled... And gently... patted my head... * '''Katarina: '''Clarisse... * '''Clarisse: '... But... but... Of course, they're... They're all... * 'Katarina: '... * 'Clarisse: '''It's only natural for the weak... to suffer... But... ''(With Katarina and the children) * '''Katarina: '''Go, run. * '''Boy: '''Thank you, miss! * '''Girl: ...Err. * 'Katarina: '''Hmm? * '''Girl: '''My name is Katarina. What's your name, miss? * '''Katarina: '''I... I'm called Katarina, too. The same as you. * '''Girl: '''I see. I'm so happy... I have the same name as you, miss! See you later, miss! * '''Katarina: '''Yes, later... Katarina, please be happy. * '''Clarisse: '...What are you doing? We're going back, Eine. Also, don't tell anyone what happened today, alright? * '''Katarina: '''Yes, Clarisse. Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem scripts